Simple I Love You Filming a CDC Production
by Lottie626
Summary: Feelings Blossom as Chad and Sonny film Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper Story. CHANGED THE TITLE TO FIT THE STORY MORE!
1. Instant Messaging

**This might be multi-chapter, depending on what you think of it.**

**Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Sonny With A Chance, if I did I would be writing the love scene between Sonny and Chad for the show and not a story for here. I WISH I OWNED IT! Sorry for rambling, here's the story...**

Chad POV

I went home after a long day of filming for _Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper story, a Chad Dylan Cooper production. _We were mostly filming the scenes with Me and Sonny in today since Portlyn was ill because she ate some bad lobster on Tuesday night and, erm, that Random person. I think his name's Gravy. Anyway, he forgot to come in.

And since we couldn't do the Mackenzie Falls scene's or So Random scene's we decided to do the Me and Sonny scenes, which wasn't that bad. There were more of them than I thought.

Sonny's a great actress though. She didn't mess up once. Well she did but that was only because I made her laugh. I like making Sonny laugh, her laugh is cute, stupid cute.

I went up into my room and sat on my bed and grabbed the script for _Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper story, a Chad Dylan Cooper production. _I went through the lines but I didn't need to because 1. I knew them and 2. I wrote them.

I laid on my bed looking up at the ceiling for about ten minutes before I went to my computer and logged onto MSN. There was nothing better to do so when I got on I looked at my Online list.

- Portlyn (Online)

-Chloe (Online)

-James (Away)

-Sonny (Busy)

-Tawni (Online and pretty!)

-Micheal (Away)

-Johnny (Online)

-Dan (Online)

I looked at my list and thought who to talk to. There was no-one decent online really. I decided to annoy Sonny because her status was Busy and, well, it was fun.

**Chad says** – Well hello Munroe.

**Sonny says** – Cooper.

**Chad says** – Aren't you going to say hello?

**Sonny says** – Fine, hello Cooper.

**Chad says** – Thank you.

**Sonny says** – So what do you want Chad? I'm Busy.

**Chad says** – Oh, nothing really.

**Sonny says** – Then why are you talking? You never talk to me unless you want something.

**Chad says** – I don't always want something.

_**A Couple Of Hours Later, 1am.**_

**Chad says** – Can I tell you something Sonny?

**Sonny says **- ...?

**Chad says** – You did great today.

**Sonny says** – Oh, well thanks Cooper.

**Chad says** – Don't I get a thank you hug.

**Sonny says** – We're on computers Chad.

**Chad says **– So what?

**Sonny says** – Erm, Ok fine. -Virtual Hugs :S

**Chad says** - -Virtual Hugs :)

**Sonny says** – Even though it's virtual I'm still finding it uncomfortable.

**Chad says** – Why?

**Sonny says** – Cause...I dunno, just is.

**Chad says** – Ok. Remember, we have a big day tomorrow, get some sleep.

**Sonny says** – What?

**Chad says** – The kiss.

**Sonny says** – Oh that.

**Chad says** – What's that supposed to mean?

**Sonny says** – It's just, we haven't actually ever kissed, and I don't actually plan on kissing you properly (in real life, not on film) and you're just lying about your life and why did you even put that in the script? It's not like it's ever gonna happen.

I looked at what she wrote and couldn't help but feel a bit hurt by these words.

**Chad says **- Well, erm, because I...

I didn't have an answer. I couldn't think of anything to say. I know I couldn't tell her that I kind of, sorta, had the tiniest little thing for Sonny. I couldn't tell her that. God no! I wouldn't tell her in a million years. She hates me. And I guess she has reasons to hate me. I do fight with her a lot. But it's just so fun! I like seeing her and fighting with her because it makes me laugh then it makes her laugh. I was then cut off by the "doodle-oop" sound I got because Sonny had sent a message.

**Sonny says** – Lol, you have no answer. Anyway, you're right. Big day, better get some sleep. It is 1am after all. Good Night Chad xx

**Sonny appears to be offline.**

Those little kisses at the end of her message made my day. I was tired and I had, had a long day so I went to bed.

**REVIEW PLEASE!!! Btw, it wont all be Instant Messaging. I was just in the mood =).**


	2. Chad's Dream

**The next chapter will be up tomorrow probably. I'm tired and going to bed now.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonny with a Chance, although I am planning on owning it in the next couple of Chapters :) **

Chad POV

I fell asleep pretty quickly that night and had the best dream I had, had in ages.

_A mansion in a little street in a quiet town. _

_The gates opened and I entered the house. The door had a Silver frame and was painted white with a knocker in the shape of a lion, a classic mansion door._

_As I was outside, I heard 2 little children laughing from the inside and someone yelling "Don't break that!" It was a woman._

_The door opened and I saw a boy and a girl running around the mansion. The boy had blue eyes, brown hair, a front tooth missing and a hearing aid. The girl had blonde hair, down to the middle of her back, brown eyes and braces._

_I heard someone say "Honey, don't worry about them" I turned and I saw..._

_Myself._

_And Sonny._

_Standing in the kitchen watching the children. My hand was round her waist and she leaned up and gave me a quick peck on the lips. _

"_I'm not worried, I just don't want them breaking anything"_

"_They're kids, let them have some fun!"_

"_Fine" Sonny started our game_

"_Fine"_

"_Good!"_

"_Good!" I kissed her again. Man, what a dream!_

_This kiss was broken off by screaming from outside. Sonny ran to the window and looked out to the distance. She screamed and ran to find the children. Then I also ran to the window, well not me, but older me. A Tornado, was coming our way. He ran to find the children and Sonny._

"_EVERYONE TO THE BASEMENT! NOW!" Sonny yelled. She had found the kids and was pushing them to the basement, she was sweating._

"_Lily, Trent, Stay down here, please. What ever you do, DON'T MOVE!" She was beginning to cry._

"_Where's Chad? Where's your Dad?" She ran up the stairs. _

"_CHAD, WHERE ARE YOU!"_

_Older Chad was running round the house frantically looking for Sonny, Lily and Trent._

"_Sonny? SONNY WHERE ARE YOU?" He didn't know that they had gone down to the basement._

_Meanwhile Sonny ran outside, even though a Tornado was coming, she needed to find Chad._

"_CHAD! WHERE ARE YOU! I NEED YOU! Please"_

_Older Chad heard the kids screaming in terror from the basement and ran down there as fast as he could to protect them. When he got there he hugged the kids tight. He knew Sonny would be down any second. She had to be._

_But she wasn't._

_The roof and the 2 top floors were blown sky high and the Tornado had past._

_Older Chad ran up the stairs to find Sonny._

_He reached the entrance to the mansion, or what was left of it. The door was open and he looked outside to find Sonny, his one true love, laying on the pavement._

"_Sonny!" He ran out and fell to his knees at her side. He held her hand._

"_Sonny please! Wake up! Please Wake Up"_

Then I woke up. I wiped my head, it was covered in sweat. I grabbed my phone from the table at the side of my bed, went through my phone book and dialed Sonny's number.

"Chad What the Hell are you doing?! It's 3 in the morning!"

It only just occurred to me that it was the middle of the night.

"Oh thank god! Sonny, you're still alive!"

"And you're still annoying! Now go to sleep!" She hung up on me.

I fell back onto my pillow. Thank god it was just a dream. Big day in the morning. The kiss. I had butterflies in my stomach and I was surprisingly excited. But I needed my sleep so I went back to sleep. Ready for filming.

**You know what to do,**

**Read and Review.**

**HA THAT RHYMED!**


	3. Hypnotized

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately I still do not own Sonny With A Chance. They refused my offer of my pocket money and my laptop. But I took the laptop out my offer because I wouldn't be able to write without it. I'm getting close to owning it though. Just gotta pull some strings. Not gonna bore you anymore...Here's chapter 3**

_**8:30am**_

Chad's POV

_Yes, the day has arrived! The day I finally get to kiss Sonny. Wow, I've kissed loads of girls before and I haven't been this nervous. Get a grip C.D.C it's only one kiss! _I thought to myself

I wiped the sweat from my forehead and went to my car. Jumped in the front seat and drove to Condor Studios. Planning on being fashionably late of course.

I arrived at about 9:10 when everyone was supposed to be there at 9am. They seemed a bit annoyed when I walked through the door.

"Sorry everyone. Looks this good take time" I said. That was Chad Dylan Cooper speaking. Not Chad. Chad is a lot more sensitive than that. I was just walking over to the set when someone grabbed my arm and pulled me away.

"Chad, can I ask you something please?" It was Sonny.

"Sure, Sonny, anything"

"Why the hell did you call me at 3am this morning?!"

"Oh yeah, sorry about that"

"Well? Why did you call me?"

"I had a nightmare and you died"

"Oh, nice to know. What was it about?"

"Well me and you were-" I stopped when I realized what I was saying. Was I really going to tell her that I had a dream that we were happily married with 2 adorable children and that she died because she wanted to find me and if I had just stuck with them she wouldn't have died? Of course not.

"SONNY AND CHAD! GET OVER HERE! NOW!" Our producer yelled. He was angry at Chad for being late as it was.

"Hey buddy." I walked over to him. "This is my movie, remember? But we should get started"

Sonny walked over to me. "Sonny, lets get this kiss over with yeah?"

"I'd love to" She said. What did that mean?

"You'd love to what?"

"Get it over with, not love to kiss you, i mean, i would it's just- wait what?"

"You just said you'd love to kiss me"

"No I didn't"

"You did"

"Prove it"

"Fine" I said, starting our game.

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"ACTION!" I yelled.

Sonny and I were standing opposite each other in a fake cafeteria and we started our lines.

"Sonny, I always knew you liked me but it just wouldn't work. The rivalry between our 2 shows it too strong. They just wouldn't accept us" I said looking into her eyes.

"But Chad-"

"Shhh Sonny, don't speak"

"Chad please. I-"

"You what Sonny?"

"I LOVE YOU!" At that moment her lips crashed into mine. Her arms wrapped around my neck instantly and my hands were round her waist. It finally happened. I was kissing Sonny Munroe. Even though it was fake, it was still nice. She seemed to be enjoying it.

We were both hypnotized by the kiss and didn't hear the co-director yelling cut.

The kiss lasted about 2 minutes. It was meant to last about 3 seconds.

Sonny finally pulled away and rested her forehead on mine.

"Mmm, minty" She said and smiled. It wasn't part of the script because there was no lines after the kiss but it was so cute.


	4. I'll Yell If I Want To!

**Disclaimer: So far I own...THE PLOT! Muahahahaha! I don't own Sonny With A Chance yet though =( I'm getting there. Just a few more chapters until I take over Sonny with a Chance MUAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Lol, that didn't have a red line under it! **

"_Mmm, minty" She said and smiled. It wasn't part of the script because there was no lines after the kiss but it was so cute. _

Chad POV

"Ok, for the last time, CUT!" The producer yelled. I was supposed to say Cut but I was too in the moment.

"What are you doing, I say cut!" I walked over to him and yelled at him, right in his face.

"Well maybe if you said Cut I wouldn't need to! And don't yell at me like that!" He had a point.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper! I'll yell if I want to!" I stormed out and headed for my dressing room. Ok, I knew I was being over dramatic there but I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I'm aloud to be!

As I walked threw the corridors I could feel someone following me but I didn't really take any notice of it. I got to my dressing room and sat down at my mirror. Then I saw someone in the reflection standing in the doorway. I span my chair around and faced her.

"You're so dramatic, aren't you Cooper" Sonny walked in the room.

"Hey I'm-" She cut me off

"Chad Dylan Cooper and I'll be Dramatic if I want blah blah blah. Chad, you don't always have to act like that you know"

"Yes I do, I'm-"

"Enough with that already. I know you're Chad Dylan Cooper and you can do what you want when you want and everything like that. But, don't you ever just want to be 'Chad'?"

"What do you mean?" I walked over to the couch and sat down. I patted the seat next to me, signaling for her to sit down. She came over and sat with me.

"I mean, like, just be Chad. Don't worry about how you look all the time or what people think of you. Just be you."

"But that is me"

"No, Chad, it's not. You is the guy who put on an itchy beard and stopped me getting humiliated. You is the guy you were on the fake date. Remember that? We had a great time. You is the one who took me to Look Out Mountain and screamed like a girl when Nico and Grady came to the wrong car in that big foot costume"

"Hey, you screamed to!"

"You're very good at acting Chad"

"What?"

"You act like a jerk all the time when you're on set but off set your quite a nice, sweet guy"

After she said that it only just occurred to me how close we were. We were centimeters apart.

"Thanks Munroe- I mean, Sonny" I was just about to lean in and kiss her when...

"Well, we better get off to the set Chad. They're waiting for us, by the way, that kiss was really something" She stood up and walked out the door.

I was so close to kissing Sonny for real! **So Damn Close!** Well, if it's meant to be, it will happen.


	5. Sonny's Boyfriend

**Disclaimer: Ok, so I still don't own Sonny with a Chance. But I've captured the cast and they're in my basement until I get what I want! Muahahaha Sterling Knight is mine!**

_I was so close to kissing Sonny for real! **So Damn Close!** Well, if it's meant to be, it will happen. _

Chad POV

I walked back on set and when I came in Sonny gave me a little smile. "Sorry everyone!" I said as I walked in the room. "I guess I just wasn't myself" I winked at Sonny and carried on with the filming.

**4:30pm**

"Thats all for today guys! Get some rest and be ready for filming on Monday. Unfortunately that was in a whole 2 days so I wouldn't be able to see Sonny. Unless I asked her if she wanted to go out tomorrow or something.

Since last night I think that my crush on Sonny has grown **a lot**, it's not a little crush anymore. I think I'm actually falling in **love** with her. No! Chad Dylan Cooper does not fall in love...

_But Chad does._

I saw Sonny grab her bag and head for the door and I went over to her. I hope she wants to go out tomorrow. I smiled to myself and went over there.

"Hey Sonny."

"Hey Chad. What do you want, I'm kinda in a hurry"

"Oh, I was just wondering if maybe, erm, you'd want to erm-" I couldn't do it. What if she says no? I'd have to face the humiliation of being turned down. "You know what? It doesn't matter"

"Oh, Ok then" She walked towards the door to the studio. She turned her head round to face me but kept on walking "Bye Chad" She smiled, waved.

I waved back and smiled too. "Bye Sonny" When she turned back the smile faded from my face and I hit myself in the head.

"You're so stupid Cooper! Why didn't you just ask her?!" I said that and then heard a voice from behind me.

"Ask her what?" I turned and saw Portlyn and Tawni standing there.

"Nothing"

"Sure. Chad, even though you're a good actor doesn't mean you can fool us" Portlyn said.

"Yeah, we weren't born yesterday" Tawni explained. They'd become friends working together and they noticed they had a lot in common. Unfortunately, one of those things, was knowing about relationships and crushes.

"It was nothing"

"Oh come on Cooper! Everyone knows you like Sonny. Well except Sonny. And it's pretty obvious she likes you too" Tawni said.

"Look, I don't like Sonny! Wait, did you say she likes me too?"

"Well DUR! Why do you think she didn't complain about that kiss?"

"But she did, on MSN"

"But she didn't ask you to get rid of it from the script did she?"

"Well no"

"Then there you go! Chad whatever you wanted to ask her, ask her!"

"You know what, I will! Thanks" I rushed to my car and drove home, hoping Sonny would be on MSN when I got back.

**5:05pm**

I got home, changed out of my Mackenzie Falls uniform into something more comfortable and put my computer on straight away. My fingers were crossed hoping that Sonny was online.

**Email: **_._

**Password: **_*********_

_**Sign in**_

I pressed the sign in button and just waited. Watching the two little, green and blue men spin around. They are pretty cool.

It loaded and I looked at my online list.

Portlyn (Online)

Tawni (Online and Pretty!)

Dan (Away)

Sonny wasn't there. I was so disappointed that she wasn't. Then I got a message from Tawni.

**Tawni says **- Chad, she'll be on soon. Don't worry.

**Chad says –** I'm not worrying. But what if she's not.

**Tawni says** – She's always on at around 7pm just wait.

**Chad says – **Fine.

I closed the conversation after that.

**7:30pm**

Sonny still wasn't online. I needed her to come on! I had a whole plan for tomorrow. First, I'd pick her up in my car and we'd drive to either the park or the beach, depending on the weather. Then I'd give her a rose and tell her how I feel and we'd finally be together. That is, if she agrees to be my girlfriend.

Wow, I never really thought about it. It wouldn't be a normal relationship. There's always the paparazzi to think about. Hmmm, I wonder if we'd be given a couple name?

Shad? No that sounded weird.

Chonny? No that sounded like a chocolate bar of some sort.

Channy? Yeah, that was it.

Channy. I like it.

**9:00pm**

Still not online! Please Sonny! Come online already! How come the one time I need you online you're not on!

**10:47pm**

_Sonny has just signed in._

FINALLY! I guess it's time.

I clicked on her name and began typing.

**Chad says – **Evening Sonny.

**Sonny says – **Hey Chad.

**Chad says – **Sonny can I ask you something please?

**Sonny says – **Sure Chad, anything.

**Chad says – **I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to do something tomorrow. You and me?

**Sonny says – **Oh, Chad, that's nice but, I have plans :( Sorry. I'm going out with my old boyfriend from Wisconsin, Drew. He's visiting me for the weekend.

**Chad says – **Oh, erm, good for you.

_You have signed off._

I was crushed. Sonny had a boyfriend? Tawni and Portlyn said she liked me. I fell onto my bed and I cried. I actually cried. Over a girl! I'd never felt like this before.

**REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	6. Phone Conversation

**Disclaimer: Ok, I still unfortunately do not own any part of Sonny with a Chance. But I still have the stars held captive in my basement! My Day Will Come!!!**

_I was crushed. Sonny had a boyfriend? Tawni and Portlyn said she liked me. I fell onto my bed and I cried. I actually cried. Over a girl! I'd never felt like this before. _

Chad POV

I woke up the next morning, I couldn't really sleep that well. Every time I closed my eyes I kept seeing Sonny's words.

"_I'm going out with my old boyfriend from Wisconsin" _

Reading them over and over again in my mind was torture. When I saw them, my eyes opened so quickly. I grabbed my phone and checked the time, 4:17am. GOD! Was this night never going to end.

I went through my phone book and once again dialed Sonny's number.

"Hey Sonny"

"Chad! Do you have to call me in the middle of the night?! That's two nights in a row! Get some sleep and stop calling me!" She hung up on me.

I went through my phone book again and dialed Portlyn's number.

"Portlyn. I need a word with you!"

"Chad, it's half 4 in the morning!"

"I don't care what the time is, YOU WERE WRONG!" I yelled down the phone, forgetting it was the middle of the night and my parents were sleeping.

"What are you talking about Chad?" I could hear how tired she was from her voice.

"I got rejected by Sonny ok? You and Tawni were wrong! She doesn't like me, she has a boyfriend! I Chad Dylan Cooper, got rejected by a stupid RANDOM!"

"Chad, don't call Sonny a stupid Random, even though she is. You care about her. That's what counts right?"

"Not anymore I don't" I hung up the phone and buried my face in my pillow. I just called Sonny a stupid Random and said I didn't care about her.

_I was wrong._

I cared about Sonny more than anything else in the world. I'd die for her. If she got hurt I would never be able to forgive myself. Even if it wasn't my fault.

_I love Sonny Munroe._

**Sorry it's short but I didn't really have many ideas for this chapter. Next one is longer, I promise. **

**Review guys :)**


	7. The Park

**Disclaimer: I've spoken to the current owner of Sonny With a Chance and he's considering it. He needs his stars back after all! Muahahahahaha! I still own nothing though.**

Chad POV

I woke up the next morning still feeling horrible but I decided to get on with my life. She's just another girl right?

_Wrong_

I went down stairs and got a bowl of Golden Nuggets, ate it and went back upstairs to get dressed. I decided to wear some jeans, sneakers and a black t-shirt which had white Smiley face on it. Although I wasn't very smiley at all today.

I walked out the door and towards the park. It wasn't far from where I lived so there was no point me driving.

When I got there I went to the little corner shop and brought a can of Coca-Cola. They knew me in there very well so they didn't act weird when I walked it. Like asking for my autograph and such. The occasional new customer would though. But I didn't mind.

I left the shop, drink in hand and went to sit down on my bench. Ok, it wasn't my bench, but when I came here it would be the bench I would go to all the time.

When I opened the can of Cola there was a sudden bright flash then I saw a man holding a camera hiding in a bush. The drink exploded over me and I got soaked.

"CAN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER JUST LEAVE ME ALONE?!?!" I yelled and rushed off to the toilets to clean myself.

After about 10 minutes of wiping with tissue and standing under the dryer I dried off. Not properly but enough that it would be safe to go outside. I opened the door and saw something I really didn't want to see...

Sonny, hand in hand with her boyfriend, Drew. The name sent shivers up my spine. I had the urge to go over there and punch him but I knew that if I did that it wouldn't end well, for Drew and for me.

Sonny looked over and saw me and she looked so happy. I loved seeing her happy, even if it wasn't me making her happy. She waved and I waved back then Drew looked at me but I couldn't look at him so I turned away.

**2 hours later**

I was walking home when I once again saw Sonny. I was just heading in the gates when she ran up to me.

"Chad!" She called as she was running.

"Oh, hi Sonny"

"Listen, Chad, I'm sorry I didn't come out today. Maybe tomorrow, yeah?"

"Erm, yeah, why not. Now, I have to go change. Chad Dylan Cooper can't be seen with Cola stains on his shirt." She laughed and I walked in the gates and towards my mansion. Yes, I owned a mansion. I was happy she had asked me out but I couldn't do anything I'd planned. Like tell her how I feel.

**8:47pm**

Michael (Away)

Tawni (Busy and Pretty!)

Ben (Online)

Frankie (Online) _Ooo the Bonus Jonas_

Portlyn (Away)

Chloe (Online)

I was beginning to get a new obsession with MSN. I never used to really go on it but ever since I started talking to Sonny, I started going on every day. I clicked on Tawni's name and started talking.

**Chad says – **Blondie, I've told Portlyn and now I'm telling you...

**Tawni says – **I know about Drew, Chad.

**Chad says – **DON'T SAY THAT NAME!

**Tawni says – **Chad, I know that she's with him but I can just tell that she likes you.

**Chad says – **No she doesn't! If she liked me she wouldn't be with him. And I don't care anymore. She's a stupid random, just like you.

**Tawni says –** Chad don't say that!

**Chad says – **Leave me alone!

I was just about to press 'sign out' when I saw this pop up.

_Sonny has just signed in._

I clicked on her name and started a conversation

**Chad says – **Hey Sonny. Do you still want to go out tomorrow?

**Sonny says – **Yeah, sure. Where and when?

**Chad says – **How about, the beach or the park, maybe see a film?

**Sonny says – **Erm, I'd love to go to the park.

**Chad says – **Ok then :).

**Sonny says – **What time?

**Chad says – **Shall we meet at the bench by the big tree at 1?

**Sonny says – **Ok then, can't wait.

**Chad says - **:) Anyway, I'm going now. Cya tomorrow.

_You have signed out._

I got butterflies in my stomach but then I remembered that she had Drew.

I went through the _Chad Dylan Cooper: The Chad Dylan Cooper story, A Chad Dylan Cooper Production _script twice and went to bed.

When I finished it was about 11pm and I was getting tired so I thought there was no point staying up.

I fell asleep and I was so excited about tomorrow. I get to spend the day with Sonny!


	8. What are you doing!

**Disclaimer: -cry I don't own anything still! The cast were annoying me, asking for food and what not! Needed to let them go. Well all of them except for Sterling.**

_I fell asleep and I was so excited about tomorrow. I get to spend the day with Sonny!_

Chad POV

I woke up in the morning with a smile on my face. I got up a bit later than I hoped, 11:23am to be exact. I was meant to be meeting her at 1, that gave me about an hour and a quarter to sort myself out! Not enough time!

I grabbed my phone off my table and phoned Sonny.

"Hey Munroe"

"Oh, Hey Chad"

"Can we meet at half 1 instead? I woke up a bit late. There's no way I'll be able to sort myself out by 1!"

"Typical Chad. I know you can't see me but I just rolled my eyes" I laughed at that. "But yeah that's fine, Drew said he needed to talk to me anyway. I can't wait. I think he has something planned for me. I'm so excited! He's calling me, Bye Chad!"

She hung up on me and I felt a knot in my stomach. It wouldn't stop me having a good time with her though. I love Sonny and just because she has a boyfriend, won't stop me loving her.

**1:00pm**

Turns out I was ready in time. So I had half an hour to spare to do nothing. I was thinking of what I could do when I got a phone call.

_Unknown calling..._ So I answered.

"Hello, Chad Dylan Cooper here"

"Yes, Mr Cooper, The necklace you ordered is ready to be picked up" God! The necklace I had made for Sonny! I ordered it on Friday to go with my 'Tell her my feelings' plan.

"Thank you, I'll be along to pick it up now" It would give me something to do for half an hour.

I got in my car and drove to the store. I lived in a very quiet part of the city so there were never any paparazzi floating about when I went out. Only fans, but I didn't mind signing autographs.

I got to the store and the man who called me said "Hello there, Mr Cooper. You're necklace is ready" He handed it to me and I paid him. $250 to have it made, but it was worth it.. It was silver in the shape of half a heart. I had the other half, I put my half on a keyring and attached it to my car keys.

"Thank you sir" I left the store and drove off to the park.

**1:31pm**

1 minute late. Oh well, Sonny won't mind. I parked my car in the little car park just outside the park and walked in the gate. As I was walking in I could see Sonny sitting on the bench, well the back of her head. I walked up behind her and put my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who?" Then it occurred to me that her cheeks and eyes were wet. Was she crying?

"Chad" She sniffed and laughed at the same time. I ran round that side of the bench, sat next to her and pulled her into a hug.

"Sonny, what's wrong?"

"D-Drew bro-ke up with me"

"What?! How could he do that?"

"He said that him living in Wisconsin and me living here was to much. He doesn't like long distance relationships. Then he went on to how annoying I can be"

"Sonny, you're not annoying. Well, you are" She looked up at me and glared, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Are you going somewhere with this?"

"You are annoying, but it's a good annoying. You're funny, nice" She looked up at me again and smiled. "And cute, stupid cute!" I said under my breath.

"Thanks Chad" She had her head on my chest and I had my arms round her.

"Oh, Sonny, I almost forgot..." I put one hand in my pocket to get the necklace out.

"Almost forgot what?" She looked at me confused.

"This" I handed her a blue velvet box. **(A/N: I know I've used this sort of thing in one of my other stories but I really like it :P) **

"Oh, Chad you didn't have to" She opened it and saw the necklace. "I can't take this"

"Sure you can" I smiled and I started leaning towards her. Was I actually going to kiss Sonny?!

My lips met hers but she seemed shocked. She backed away and stood up.

"CHAD! What are you doing?!" My stomach turned and I felt so horrible.

"I erm- I'm sorry Sonny"

"No, Chad. I just got dumped and you make a move? I'm leaving! And you can have your stupid necklace back to!" She chucked it at me and stormed off.

I was left there. On my own. The necklace in its box in my lap and a tear escaped my eye.

Chad

_You idiot._

**Review please.**


	9. A Simple I Love You

**Shoutout to Channy Gigglesnort because I flodded her on MSN and crashed her computer.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I still own nothing. I've met with the owner of Sonny With a Chance and he said it was a definite no that I would ever own anything. EVEN THOUGH I STILL HAVE STERLING!!**

_**This chapter has a bit of Tawni's point of view.**_

Chad POV

**8:30am**

I decided to get to the studio early that day so that I could have a little alone time to think. I know, I've had all night at home to think but, at the studio, I don't really know. It was different some how.

I was walking around Condor Studios, everywhere.

The Tween Gladiator's studio, The Meal or No Meal studio, The Mackenzie Falls studio and worst off all

_The So Random! studio._

I kept walking past a door which said "Tawni Hart and Sonny Munroe". Every time I read Sonny's name memories from yesturday came flooding back to me. The feel of my lips on hers. And the look of hatred in her eyes when she threw the necklace back at me.

I reached in my back pocket and pulled out my car keys, with my half of the heart on. Then I reached into my other pocket and pulled out her necklace. I looked at both halves and put them together. I could feel the tears filling my eyes and I threw necklace behind me on the floor and walked away.

I got half way down the corridor and I felt as if my heart was breaking in two. Without Sonny's half of the necklace either with me or with her I didn't feel right. I couldn't stand the feeling I got in my stomach. The knot that formed.

I turned round and walked back towards the necklace. I picked it up, rubbed off the dust and walked away.

**8:50am**

I thought of I plan whilst I was walking back to my dressing room. The ingredients for my perfect plan:

_1 pen_

_1 piece of paper_

_1 envelope_

_1 piece of blue tack_

_1 necklace_

_and 3 important words._

I grabbed the pen and paper and...

_couldn't do it._

I grabbed the Envelope and wrote _"Sorry Sonny" _then I got back to the paper.

Come on Cooper. 3 little words! That's it. Just write them down and put it in the envelope.

I looked at my clock, **8****:54am, **come on Cooper! You're running out of time!

I put the pen on the paper and finally wrote it.

"_I love you"_

I folded up the paper and put it in the envelope along with the necklace. I hope this works.

**8:57am**

I walked to Sonny's dressing room and stuck the envelope to the door using the blue tack. Then I heard someone coming so I ran down the hall. It was Tawni.

"What's this?" I heard her say then I heard the envelope tear a bit.

"NO!" I yelled and ran up to her.

"What?"

"Can't you see Sonny's name on the front?"

"Well, yeah but I don't pay attention to that stuff. I've been opening Sonny's fan mail for weeks"

"WELL DON'T TEAR IT ANYMORE! It's an apology letter to Sonny and I don't want you ruining it!"

"Fine, but don't stick it to the door, it's cheesy, I'll give it to her"

"Fine"

"Fine" Tawni repeated. I felt another knot in my stomach. It was becoming a familiar feeling to me now.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Don't repeat fine. That's mine and Sonny's thing"

"Ok, Ok" Tawni said. "What's in the letter anyway?" She looked behind me and grinned. I didn't know what at though so I turned and saw nothing. She was weird.

**Tawni's POV**

"What's in the letter anyway?" I could already tell what he was going to say

"_Dear Sonny,_

_I'm sorry I hurt you. I didn't mean it. I've always loved you. That's the problem. The way your hair bounces on your shoulder, the way you smile and those chocolate brown eyes that make me melt when I see you...blah blah blah!_

_From CDC"_

While I was thinking about what it would say I saw Sonny pop around from behind the corner. She saw me talking to Chad and I grinned. Then Chad gave me a confused look and turned around to where I was looking at Sonny. She had quickly hit herself around the corner though.

**Chad's POV**

"I love you" I said to Tawni.

"YOU WHAT?!?" She seemed shocked. I knew what she thought though.

"Not you, you idiot! The letter, it's what it says"

"Oh. What? No rant about her hair or her eyes?"

"Nope, just a simple _I love you_"

**Sonny's POV**

As I was looking round the corner at Tawni and the back of Chad's head I heard him say...

"I love you"

Chad loves me?! Those words played in my mind like a scratched CD

_Chad loves me...Chad loves me...Chad loves me_

**Chad's POV**

"Tawni, please give it to her and DON'T OPEN IT!"

"Fine"

I walked away, crossing my fingers, hoping that it would work.

**Sonny's POV**

Once Chad walked away I came out from my hiding spot and Tawni handed me the envelope. I opened it and looked at the words he had written.

"_I love you" _

Then I followed Tawni into the dressing room and took out what was inside, the necklace he gave me yesturday. I smiled and then thought back to a couple of minutes ago.

"So Tawni..."

"Yeah Sonny?" She said whilst checking her self out in the mirror.

"What's this about you reading my fan mail?"

**Review please!**


	10. Channy

**Disclaimer: After all of this I still don't own Sonny With A Chance and I had to give Sterling back :( He was going to be a present for my friend Vicky :(**

_**My last chapter -sad face :(. I have really enjoyed writing this. It's my first Multi-Chapter that I have actually carried on and stuck with until the end. I may get back to my other ones if I can be bothered. If you're lucky, I MIGHT DO A SEQUAL! Or just carry on with this one :P If I want to.**_

_**Thank you to all that reviewed. Shoutout to you all...**_

_**Harryfan94 ... Channy Gigglesnort ... ChannyandSterlinglover1123 ... lalawriter2000 ... SwacAddict**_

_**Thanks you 5. Now on with the last chapter. This will be both Chad and Sonny POV**_

Chad's POV

"Come on everyone! Time to get going! We'll start with the scene where Sonny barges onto the set of Mackenzie Falls" I knew that if Sonny hadn't got the letter yet then the best way to spend time with her would be to film scene's with her.

"AND ACTION!" I turned to Portlyn and started saying my lines.

"Look Portlyn, summers almost over, and once fall comes back to the falls, I need to be free. Shhh the time for talking's over" Then Sonny entered.

"What's the matter with you?!"

"What's the matter with me, what's the matter with- those words didn't come out of your mouth" I turned and saw Sonny standing there.

**Sonny's POV**

After his line, Chad turned to me and carried on but once I saw those sparkling blue eyes and thought about what he wrote I melted. Maybe, I should give Chad a chance.

"Wha- We're kind of in the middle of a shoot here" He said to me.

"And now you're sort of taking a break" I tried to stay in character. Which wasn't hard considering I was playing me but me back then wouldn't fall for Chad Dylan Cooper. _Wait_ did I just say I'm falling for Chad Dylan Cooper?

"Portlyn, you got great legs lets see how they move" She walked away and then I looked back at Chad but he turned and said his line.

"W-Well stay sad sweetie!" Then he turned back to me. "What is your problem?"

"What's my probl-" I stopped. I couldn't help but stop and look into his eyes. How I just wanted it to be me and him!

"Oh Cut!" Chad shouted. "Sonny, what's going on?"

"Oh erm, nothing, I just forgot my line." The way he looked at me when he said that was so nice. But it just reminded me of yesturday and how he basically, took advantage of me. Kissing me when I was upset. It made me so mad but then I thought of the letter.

_Chad Dylan Cooper loves me. And I think I might love him._

So many emotions were running through my mind.

Did I hate him? _Yes_

Did I love him? _Yes_

Did I like him as a friend? _No, he kissed me when I was in a vulnerable position_

Did I like him as more than a friend? _Yes, he told me he loved me_

I did love him. I loved him more than anyone I know. I had for a long time. I just didn't know that I had. Chad can be so sweet at times but then he turns into _Chad Dylan Cooper_, teen jerk-throb, obsessed with how he looks, what people think of him and doesn't care for anyone but himself.

I couldn't think straight with him there in front of me, staring and all the lights from the set pointed at me.

I needed some time to think alone so I just left. I walked straight to my dressing room.

**Chad POV**

"Oh erm, nothing, I just forgot my line." When she said that she looked so cute. She was just standing there looking at her feet and I didn't really want to carry on with the scene at the moment. I was so worried about whether or not Sonny had read the letter and got the necklace.

Then she walked away. When she reached the door Portlyn and Tawni walked up to me.

"What are you doing just standing here Cooper?!" Tawni asked.

"Go get her!" Portlyn said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"This is your perfect chance to be alone. Everyone is here on set so you wont get interrupted.

"Thanks" I said and went after Sonny.

**Sonny POV**

When I reached my dressing room I sat down at my mirror looking at my reflection. I looked like my normal, cheery self. Except on the inside I didn't feel cheery or like myself at all. I felt so confused, frustrated but happy at the same time.

I rested my head in my hands and looked down at the desk. Then out the corner of my eye I saw something shine. It was the necklace Chad had given me. I looked at it and turned it round. It had writing on it.

_Cha_

Cha? What could that mean? The beginning of Chad? I was getting side tracked. What I really needed to think about was whether I liked Chad or not.

I decided to try the necklace on and it looked beautiful.

**Chad POV**

When I finally reached Sonny's dressing room the door was open and I looked in there and saw Sonny trying on the necklace. She must have read the letter.

"Glad you like it"

"CHAD!" She turned quickly knocking off some stuff from her desk and she looked shocked "You frightened me!" She bent down to pick everything up.

I laughed and went over to help her. I looked at her when I bent down. She wasn't looking at me, she was to busy picking everything up. Then I actually started to grab some things. We both reached for the same thing and our hands touched **(A/N: Cheesy, but I had to!) **My hand was on top of hers and we both looked at each other. Her eyes were shining under the desk lamp and she looked so cute biting on her bottom lip. Then she grabbed what was under out hands. My letter.

"Chad, did you really mean that?" She asked me. Should I tell her the truth? That my love for her is stronger than any feeling I've ever felt for anything or anyone before. Or lie? And say no, it was a joke.

"Erm, well I err, yeah, I did" I said and I could feel the blood rush to my cheeks. Was it warm in here or was it just me.

"Warm in here isn't it." She said. I guess it wasn't just me.

"Yeah" I smiled and she smiled back. There was an uncomfortable silence for about 10 seconds **(A/N: It doesn't seem like a lot but if you stay silent and count to 10 properly it's actually quite a long time). **

"Oh, Chad, another thing."

"Yes Sonny?"

"Why half of a heart, and why "Cha"?" She asked.

"Oh, take it off for a second" She did and I took it then got out my keys.

**Sonny POV**

I took of the necklace and he said and then I handed him the necklace. My hand still tingling from when our hands touched. It was official _I loved Chad Dylan Cooper._

He got out his car keys and I saw another half of a heart attached to it. I could see what was coming. He placed the two pieces together and showed me the back.

His said _'nny' _and mine said _'Cha'_

_Channy_

I smiled and looked up into his eyes. His beautiful blue eyes.

**Chad POV**

_Channy_

I loved it. I loved her reaction as well. She smiled such a wide smile and when she looked up into my eyes my heart went crazy. Then, I went for it!

I leaned in closer and closer to her and kissed her. A soft, short, tender kiss but when I pulled away she grabbed my shirt and pulled me in for another kiss. This time with more passion.

At first I was caught off guard but then I got into it. One of my hands rested on her cheek while the other was round her waist and her hand was rested on my chest where she pulled me and her other hand was traveling through my hair. I didn't care if she messed up my hair. It was worth it! And that's saying something.

When we finally broke apart and she cuddled me. Resting her head just below my shoulder and I had my hands wrapped around her.

"_I love you too" _I heard her whisper. I lifted her chin and pecked her lips.

I put her necklace back on her and we walked back to the set, hands intertwined.

**The End.**


End file.
